


Not the Star Wars Story You're Looking For.......

by ifitships_isits



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Interstellar Politics, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Politics, Slow Build, charming kylo, just an idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: Snoke sends Kylo to pick up a lost Jewel of the Empire.  What he finds is a skinny scavenger.  Is Snoke testing him?  Or is this girl more than she seems?  And how will this help him with the reformed Senate?





	

When Unkar saw the First Order ship land, he licked his lips. He knew the first Order could only be here for one reason, and it was confirmed when the man dressed in black with a dark mask asked him about a girl. One that had been left her long ago. Unkar was evasive, trying to figure out what this powerful figure would want with the abandoned scavenger.  
“ That is MY business, junk dealer. I just need to know where the girl is.”

“If you are leaving with her, she has debts. Her care over the years, protection….”  
Kylo raises his hand, and Unkar rises into the air, he is slowly pushed backwards.

He can feel a sharp pain in his head, and flashes of Rey were pulled from his memories. Times when the girl was too small to fend for herself, times when she was sick. The junk dealer indeed provided for the girl. And it had been a good investment. The girl had an uncanny knack for finding valuable things. But she also had a kind heart. She would often give her portions to someone who hadn’t been lucky in scavenging as her. He would mock her generosity, and sell the goods she brought in with a smile. Wasn’t his concern if she wanted to give some desert rat her hard earned portions. Unkar gasps as he’s dropped back to his feet, suddenly able to breath again. But the pain in his head grew. He couldn’t move a muscle.  
This man was a force user!  
He wanted nothing to do with those lot. Death followed force users, no matter their alignment.  
What did a force user want with the girl? Did it have to do with the man who left her? He had worn the uniform of an imperial guard of the old empire. The ship, however, bore the sign of the old order republic. He curses himself. He should have asked for more money to hide the girl!  
Kylo curses, and Unkar’s head snaps back as he feels the masked man pull the memories from his head. The sum that had exchanged was sizable. Enough to supply the girl well into adulthood, if carefully managed. A few pieces of jewelry were thrown in, along with a small box that Unkar could never out how to open and some letters. Addressed to Reyanna. He had heard the guard call the girl Rey. He would look over them later. Perhaps even give them to the girl. When he came out of his office, the youngling was tinkering with a broken droid he had stuck in the corner of the room. Her small fingers were braiding together the frayed wiring, and the droid was starting to show signs of life. The girl looks up at him, instantly freezing. 

“I’m sorry.” She says, scooting away from the droid. It springs to life, following the girl. Very peculiar. But at least the girl seemed to be good for something. Perhaps she would be an asset.  
“Well, go on. Fix it. It’s a recycle unit. It finds useful things and brings them back to be recycled. It was damaged by activating the shield of an abandoned X wing and fried it. If you can fix it, you can follow it on it’s next run.” His voice started off firm, but softened as the girl’s face began to regain its color. By the time he finished the girl was smiling.  
Unkar pauses. He can’t appear soft. Fear was a better control than generosity.  
“You have to learn how to work girl. Everyone here works for their food. I’ll give you a few days to learn with the bot.” He grabs the blanket. “But you have to earn what you get.” She whimpered, and shivered.  
“Fine, but you have to be quite. We’ll have to find you a place in the morning.” He turns away. 

 

Unthar hits the floor with a bang. He scrambles away from the force user, looking for an escape.

“Where are her belongings?” The masked man demands.  
Unthar nods towards the back room of the store. The letters were kept in the safe along with his debts ledgers. Kylo storms into the office, tearing the door off the large safe. Kylo collects the letters, unopened, and the small box Unthar could never figure out how to open.  
“The girl is coming with me. She owes you nothing. You were paid for her care. I’ll even be generous and let you keep what you have left.” Kylo sneers at him. “I will find the girl, with or without your help.” He pauses at the door. Kylo waves a hand at him, and the force grip on the junk dealer is gone. 

Once outside Kylo weighs his options. Snoke had given him the mission to find the lost family of Dooku, and he had tracked many leads to get to this barren planet. To imagine a noble line reduced to hiding in the desert. It reminded him of his own family. His mother still held the useless title of queen of Alderaan, even though the planet had been destroyed well before he was born. She had used her title over the years to gather support for the Rebellion, and then the Resistance. Kriff, he had even seen his mother hint at her ties to Naboo, as distant as they were. (Although the older the noble family, the more likely they were to respect her mother.) 

It had taken months to get this far. Rumors of stolen ships, of failed assassination attempts, of bribes and backroom deals to hide a special child of an ancient line. Snoke had sent him after force users before. He had killed unnamed hundreds of potential Jedi before they could be drawn on by anyone else. He had converted a few on Snoke’s orders, the ones who made up the knights of Ren. But none of them had the potential of this girl. Count Dooku had been an influential member of several guilds and a respected member of the Jedi council until he left the order. At one time he had been an advisor to the senate. And after Darth Sidious had become the emperor, Darth Plagueis had been his apprentice until his grandfather had killed him. He wondered what she knew of her past. He tucked the letters away in one of the many pockets of his cloak, ideally fingering the force locked cube. He could easily open it. But he needed the girl to trust him. He tucks the cube inside his glove. 

There is an old woman sitting under a sun shack across the dusty flat packed ground they called a road. He could imagine the young girl walking this road, sitting next to the old woman. He contemplates his next move. He moves towards the woman, seeing the growing fear in her eyes. He curses himself. He remembers the junk dealer’s memories. This area had many tyrants, and his threatening appearance would not help him. He softens his walk and demeanor. He sits across from the woman, looking around. Noticing the relative privacy of the sunshack(no stormtroopers, it would not be proper for them to see his face), he takes off his mask, making a great show of exasperation at the black monstrosity.  
“ Thank force! That thing is heavy!” He says, glancing at the lady. Her lips quirk up a bit. He hadn’t forgotten everything about his family. Between his mother and Lando( and his father, to lesser extent), Kylo had learned how to turn on the charm. He rarely had a reason to use it, preferring the more direct approach he took with unthar, but he could sense from the man’s memories of the girl this would be the wrong approach if wanted the girl’s acquisisce. She was too important to piss off. He doubted his rough treatment of the junk dealer would upset her, but he had seen though the other man’s memories that she was a natural leader and caretaker, like his mother. Chewie had called it the mark of true noble blood. 

“I came here looking for someone.” He says cheerfully. The woman snorts and shakes her head.  
“It certainly wasn’t him.” She says, pointing her finger at the junk dealer stumbling out of his shop and struggling to lock the door. He looks around, spots Kylo, and visibly flinches. He scurries away.  
“He’s a jackass.” Kylo snickers. The old woman actually lets out a bark of laughter.  
He smiles, letting his shoulders relax.  
“There was a girl named Rey, who was left in his care. I was sent to find her.” He sees the woman’s eyes tighten. She’s struggling with trusting him. He IS a stranger.  
“Are you family?” she asks, the warmth of her laughter earlier gone.  
He starts to pull off his gloves. The force cube falls out of his glove onto the table. He pushes it towards the woman, unlocking it. His hunch was right. A hologram appeared a happy couple with a toddler in tow, dark hair and a serious expression on her face. The look on the old woman’s face was a spark of recognition. He quickly closed the cube. No need for this woman to know all the details.  
The woman says softly. “She looks like her mother.” She almost whispers. She shakes her head, and focuses on Kylo.  
Kylo reaches across the table, gently taking the old woman’s hand. He looks into her eyes with all his sincerity. He didn’t even have to lie. “ My mother knew her father when they were kids. Somehow they lost track of each other. Recently, he passed, and it was revealed he had a daughter. My mother would have come herself, but I had connections to the First Order. This planet does have a reputation.” He adds ruefully. The old woman was old enough to remember the months ships rained from the sky above. She did not even know what the fight was about, but she nodded, but she shivers and pulls her hands back. So many on both sides had fallen into the desert.  
“The woman on the holo, that was her mother?” the old woman asked.  
Kylo shrugs. “My mother told me she was found dead after they were kidnapped. Her father has been looking for her for years, never giving up hope.”  
“But he’s gone now.” the woman says  
“When my mother learned that the girl had never been found she threw all her resources into finding her. The First Order would be delighted to return a lost jewel of the republic, so here I am.” Kylo answers. All of which was absolutely true. Just missing a few details a desert dweller like this would not understand anyway.  
The old woman reached up and pinches his cheek unexpectedly. He pulls away as the old woman laughs. “Such a good boy!” she says. “Rey is on the other side of town, teaching the children basic defence. Although it is getting late. If you miss her there, you can catch her in the morning.” She pauses. “Don’t follow her out to the desert.” She warns. “She’s a very nervous girl, and she knows how to defend herself. It would do you no good to scare her. I suspect your arrival has caused quite a stir, and that mask is terrifying.” She waves at the black mask. He cringes. Probably not his smartest move, now that he thinks about it.  
“And the stormtroopers aren’t helping either.” She looks at him shrewdly.  
He has the good sense to look surprised. “It’s just part of her escort. I didn’t think anything of it. We didn’t know much coming in, except your junk dealer had applied for a line of credit on a piece of jewelry that was well known to a historian as a lost republic piece.” He stands up to leave.  
“Sounds like him. Now hurry along. The wind picks up at night, and it’s best to get inside before dark.” She goes back to scrubbing at the part, and Kylo leaves, grabbing his mask and sliding it on. He hears the old woman sigh.  
He buckled it on, stepping out into the wind. He hurries to the opposite edge of town, where a small group of children are gathered around a young woman. A small boy ducks around the corner of the nearest alley, bursting forward through the other children.  
“Rey! There’s a bunch of helmheads on the other side of town! And a really scary looking guy just tore up Unkar’s shop….” The boy looks up, spotting Kylo and ducking behind Rey. She pushes the other children behind her, bringing her staff up to stand between the dark capped figure walking towards them. He stops, holding his hands up.  
“I mean you no harm.” He says, cursing the added meanace of the words filtered through the mask. Rey blinks. “Then let the children go.” She says, tightening her grip on her staff. The children grumble around her, some voicing concern at leaving her. She shhh’s them, but when Kylo nods, she pushes them towards town. Kylo takes a few cautious steps towards the nearest building, leaning against it. His relaxed posture seems to be a signal, as Rey relaxes enough to turn to watch the children depart. They waves as they dash back to their homes, a few of the older ones shooting suspicious looks at the man in black. He even hears an older boy who Rey had been sparing with mutter, “What kind of nerfherder wears black in a desert?” before Rey smiles and ruffles his hair. “Watch yourself miss Rey.” He can sense the boy’s rolling emotions. Ah, the teen years. 

Rey turns back to Kylo, leaning on her staff and looking at him questioningly.  
“Why are you here?” She says plainly.  
He raises his hands, once again taking off his helmet, holding it in one hand as he runs his other hand through his hair. She swallows, shifting her weight, waiting for his answer. 

“I’m here to take you home, Reyanna.”


End file.
